1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cuboidal pack for cigarettes or the like, having a front wall, rear wall, narrow side walls and a base wall and end wall, the pack being enclosed by an outer wrapper consisting of transparent material, such as cellophane or polymer film, and a printing carrier or coupon comprising a separate blank being added to the pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packs so known as "soft packs" for cigarettes are designed predominantly as soft-carton packs or as hinge-lid boxes (hinge-lid pack). The construction of a pack of this type is such that the pack contents, namely a cigarette group, are enclosed fully by an inner blank consisting of paper or thin foil. The cigarette block formed in this manner is positioned in the hinge-lid box consisting of thin cardboard or in a paper carton or wrapper which is open at the top. An outer wrapper usually consists of cellophane or polymer film. For opening the pack, the outer wrapper, which is closed on all sides, is provided with a tear-open strip, which usually runs beneath the end wall and permits severing of an upper cap of the outer wrapper.
For many reasons, coupons or printing carriers formed from a separate blank are frequently added to such packs. These coupons or printing carriers serve for advertising purposes, but are also used for taking part in competitions, drawings, etc. The printing carrier is usually provided on the packs in the region of the front wall or rear wall of said packs.
The object of the invention is to improve said packs in terms of the configuration and arrangement of the printing carriers (coupons).